


A Supernatural Story

by DeanWinchester1_24_1979



Series: A supernatural story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchester1_24_1979/pseuds/DeanWinchester1_24_1979
Summary: I suck at summaries, and IDK where this is going but my brain demanded it be written and posted before I pass out for the night. I'll try to update as often as I can get through chapters. It's some pretty back to basics SPN shit based in the bunker mostly at first. Dean being a little butt as usual. Concerned Sam. Castiel will probably make an appearance later on. I just write what my head tells me.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: A supernatural story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025440
Kudos: 1





	A Supernatural Story

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is pretty non canonical I guess. In character though. I'm trying. I haven't written anything substantial since college a few years back so be gently with me lol.

Running. Always running. It was always the same thing. Dean would be running from something, late at night. It was always so dark, and he was surrounded my trees. The thing he was running from…It was always out of sight, yet it always felt so close. 

He knew that he had to get somewhere, to save someone. Who needed saving was always fuzzy, but he knew it was important? Dean knew he had to reach his destination before this mysterious thing did. Just as he was about to reach his destination, the unknown force would grab him, and rip him in apart. 

He woke up with a gasp, grasping at his stomach. His shirt was drenched in his own sweat. He grumbled to himself, and then sighed. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. It read 2:43am. He rolled his eyes, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. “Guess I’m not sleeping again tonight...” he said to the darkness that enveloped him in his tiny bunker bedroom. 

Dean had had it again. The reoccurring nightmare that had been haunting him every single night. It had been happening for the past two months, ever since that camping trip. He had gone on said trip to get away from all the stress in his life as of late. 

It was not his idea to go in the first place, but his brother Sam’s. “You need a break.” Sam brother had insisted. Dean tried to argue with him, but Sam cut him off. “/We/ need a break. We’ve been going nonstop for weeks Dean. Please?” Dean pointed out that Sam sounded like a whiny kid, but in the end, he had agreed to go along. 

Nothing peculiar had happened in the woods that weekend, which somehow put Dean on edge even more than hunting. Apart from the start of the nightmares that started their first night out in the woods, it had been peaceful. The two of them had set up their campsite and then done some hiking, and fishing in a nearby lake before heading back to the campsite for some dinner that first day. 

The two brothers joked around while roasting marshmallows, and for once things felt sort of normal. Dean could not remember the last time they had been camping. It had to have been way back when they were both young. 

After a while they decided to put out the fire and head into the tent for bed. Sam took out a book to read while Dean immediately passed out in his sleeping bag. It was a lot earlier than they usually went to bed if they slept at all. After about half an hour, Sam put his book away and shut off the camping lantern that their tent had been lit up with and drifted off to sleep. 

A couple hours had passes by, and all was quiet in the woods. Suddenly Dean had woken up from the dream. At the time felt so real to him that when he woke up, he woke up screaming, clutching the knife he slept with every night. Soon enough, however he realized it had just been a nightmare. 

This of course woke up Sam, who upon waking up was rightfully freaked out by Deans shouting. It was very unusual for Dean, who always seemed to have everything under control to wake up from a dream freaked out. Especially in the presence of his younger brother. 

It took a while for Dean to convince Sam that everything was, in fact, alright and get him back to sleep. Dean, however stayed awake for a few more minutes. He kept thinking about the dream, and how weird it was. Every time he tried to close his eyes to go back to sleep, he got that unsettling feeling that something was close by watching them. He opted to stay up and keep watch.

The next day went about the same as the previous, and by the evening when they had gotten back to the bunker, the nightmare from before had been all but forgotten. They spent the rest of their night watching tv in their bedrooms before passing out. 

That night, the dream returned yet again. He woke in a similar manner as the night before much to his dismay. At least this time he was in his own room, and Sammy couldn’t see him freak out as badly as he had. 

Over time, the dream continued. Every single night for two freakin months. He'd been getting maybe 4 hours a night on a good night. Tops. It had become more of a minor inconvenience at this point, honestly. He reached over to the bedside light and clicked it on. A faint yellow glow illuminated the bedroom which allowed him to find his slippers and slid them on. 

Frowning, he got up out of bed, and wandered out of the room to the bathroom to take a piss before stumbling to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He planned to stay up for the rest of the night. Not that he was scared by the dream exactly, but it was unsettling enough to shake even him up. He kept it to himself, but it was really taking a toll on him. He was even more irritated and snappy than usual and even his brother had started asking him if he was okay. 

He scooped the coffee into the filter that was lining the inside of the coffee maker and muttered something to himself about having to pick more coffee up when the stores opened in the morning. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard and set it on the counter before sitting at the table in the library which doubled as their dining area to rest his half-asleep body until the coffee had brewed. 

He realized he was still wearing his sweat soaked shirt and made a face that was not unlike one of disgust. He made a mental note to shower after he had enough coffee for him to be able to function like a human being. 

After a few minutes the sweet smell of coffee drifted into the room and Dean sighed before getting out of his seat and going back to the kitchen area to prepare his coffee the way he wanted to. Today was going to be a long one unfortunately.


End file.
